Heidi Infected
by DorothyNightingale
Summary: Heidi Turing's household is split between her witch mom and muggle step dad, and her father, chief of the auror department at the ministry. When she receives her letter into Hogwarts, Heidi is thrilled until on the first night when she is bitten by a werewolf and her entire life changes. Mysterious things start to happen around Hogwarts including the disappearance of many students.
1. Mudblood

I'd never been to King's Cross Station before. It was exciting, because I'd spent most of my time in the country with my mom. Even though my dad lived in the city and I visited him every weekend, I'd never really considered myself a city girl. Next to me, a man who was on his phone tripped over a luggage bag and looked around sheepishly to see if anyone had caught him in the act. I looked away quickly and focused on keeping Uncle Donovan in sight. He was moving swiftly through the shifting crowd, keeping his head forward like everyone else in the place. Me, I couldn't keep my glance focused for one second. There was too much to take in.

I got my letter from Hogwarts a few months ago on my eleventh birthday. I'd been at my mom's house when it happened so there was quite a lot of hush and no celebrating. My mom is married to my step dad who is a muggle and all of his children are as well so there's absolutely no magic in that household. My dad however, is quite the opposite. I don't think he can even brush his teeth without enchanting the toothbrush. He worked somewhere high up in the ministry, though I didn't recall exactly what he did. I'd only visited his office every so often since whenever Dad wasn't at home, Uncle Donovan was over to keep me out of trouble.

Uncle Donovan was the greatest. I'd known him ever since I was a baby and he was my saving grace throughout my parent's divorce a few years ago. Uncle Donovan always knew how to put a smile on my face. Not only was my uncle a great guy, but he was also a professor at Hogwarts. He'd been the standing Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the past eleven years and had been the first one since the Battle of Hogwarts to keep the position for over a year. Now I'd finally get to see my uncle every day instead of just on the weekends.

"We're here," Uncle Donovan said, stopping in front of a brick wall in between platforms nine and ten.

I stared at the wall, a smile spreading across my face. I gripped the handrails of my cart and charged full force. Almost like jello, a slid into the wall and emerged in an even busier platform. Donovan appeared right behind me and helped me load my luggage onto the train. It was a mighty impressive steam train and butterflies erupted in my stomach as I saw other first years boarding and waving goodbye to their parents. My dad had had an important day of work, so he couldn't see me off but I'd said my goodbyes last night.

The walkways in between the compartments were barely big enough to push my luggage cart but I managed. Uncle Donovan found me an empty booth and lifted my suitcases up onto the racks above.

"I've got to go find the other teachers but I'll see you very soon," Uncle Donovan said, giving me a hug. "Make friends," he winked.

I gave him a laugh as if to sarcastically say 'Me? Make friends?' but in truth I wasn't really sure if I would. In my entire life I'd never had a wizard friend. Since my parents had divorced when I was eight, I'd always been put with muggles and went to muggle school. The only magical part of my life was when I was my dad and we didn't spend the weekend hanging out with random kids my age.

Sure enough, as the other cabins began to fill up, other kids were forced to come into mine.

"Mind if we join you?" said another first year girl, accompanied by a boy of similar age.

I nodded and the kids sat down across from me and put their luggage up in the racks next to mine. The girl was thin and blonde and her friend was of similar complexion but had rich dark hair and the kind of face that made you think of movie stars.

"I'm Edmund," said the boy as the train started moving. "And this is Eloise," he explained, gesturing to the thin pale girl. "We're first years."

"I'm Heidi," I smiled and shook the boy's hand. "Also a first year."

"Did you see the Potters back at the station?" Eloise asked, her pale eyes wide with

excitement.

I gave myself a mental slap in the face. I'd completely forgotten to look for Harry Potter and his family back at Kings Cross. Mr. Potter was one of my dad's employees at the Ministry for Magic and I'd forgotten to say hello and introduce myself as my dad had specifically told me too.

"My dad is his boss," I said innocently, trying not to sound like I just wanted to impress people.

Eloise's eyes bugged even more so that the looked almost protuberant.

"No way," she said. "That's so cool. I wish my dad knew Harry Potter. He just works at a candy shop."

"A candy shop is pretty awesome," I said, doing my best to sound genuine. Sometimes I said things and people took it a very wrong way.

Edmund's brow furrowed as if he was trying very hard to put the name to a face.

"I really don't know who you guys are talking about," he said, finally giving up and shaking his head.

Eloise gave a laughing sigh. "Harry Potter is super famous in the wizarding world. Remember, he's the guy who defeated Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts? Two of his sons go here. One of them is a first year just like us."

"Are you a mudblood?" I asked, putting together Edmund's confusion with his lack of knowledge of the wizarding world.

Eloise's smile collapsed into a shaky grimace and again Edmund looked confused. Immediately, I felt as if I'd done something wrong.

"I don't really know what mudblood means," Edmund said, oblivious the the sudden shift of tone in the cabin.

Eloise shook her head. "Don't say that word," she hissed.

Alarmed, I raised my hands. "I didn't mean it in a bad way," I promised. All I thought it meant was a wizard born from muggles, nothing else. That's the only way I'd heard it used around the house. My dad used it to describe people in the office all the time.

"It's fine," Eloise said. "Just don't say it anymore."

After that the cabin felt cold. I curled my knees up to my chest and looked awkwardly off to the distance then, out the window. As the hillside flew by I went over in my head every way that conversation could have possibly gone better. I wished I could just close my eyes and try again. Now at school I'd have to steer clear of these two to avoid bringing up awkward memories, and I still wasn't sure what exactly I'd done wrong. The tension in the cabin was almost enough to make me wish I'd missed the train.

The train ride dragged on and it grew dark outside very quickly. I took out my brand new wand- a hawthorne wood with a unicorn tail core and begin to play with it in my hand. Thinking back, I remembered the lady who'd sold it to me telling me how the wood symbolized inner conflict. I didn't know what that was suppose to mean at the time but still, I felt somewhat special holding the wand in my hand, as if I'd won some rare prize.

I got changed into my robes just before we pulled into the station and looked up to see the great tower of Hogwarts looming over us. For some reason, even though I'd never been here before, I felt at home.

Uncle Donovan found me as soon as all the first years had gathered outside the train and together we were paraded inside the great hall.


	2. Below Sea Level

Chapter Two:

The great hall was aglow with flickering candles smattered in every corner and suspended in midair by magic. As the rest of the first years and I paraded in, we witnessed the four long tables marking Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, all filled to the ends with kids dressed in similar robes. Uncle Donovan left me as he joined the other teachers up at the front table looking over the entire hall. He sat next to a thin woman with blonde hair and a very large hairy man who had to scoot over a little to make room for him. The first years took a seat at the front of the hall as a hush fell over the great hall.

"Welcome, to another year of Hogwarts," said the Headmistress as she rose.

Headmistress Hecate gave a great speech about coming together and foraging ahead- the usual beginning of school spiel you'd get from any school.

I waited patiently to be called as the sorting hat went on the heads of several students. This was the time that we'd be sorted into our respective houses, our homes for the next seven years. To be honest, I didn't really know what house I was hoping for. My dad always made fun of the Hufflepuffs so I decided I definitely didn't want to be one of them. The other three houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw all seemed fine to me so when I was called, I wasn't as nervous as some of the other kids looked.

The deputy headmistress smiled at me as she dropped the large, worn through hat over my head. My first thought was of lice but I pushed that aside as a voice came on in my head. The hat was probably magically clean anyway.

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat.

I smiled and looked to the emerald green table that had suddenly erupted in cheers. My parents were both in that house when they was at Hogwarts so I knew they'd be proud. Uncle Donovan was the only one in our family who wasn't a Slytherin. He'd been put in Ravenclaw so a small part of me wished I'd ended up there.

I watched the rest of the first years get sorted. Eloise and Edmund were thankfully both put in Gryffindor, the farthest table from the Slytherins. As the sorting ceremony ended, I turned to my new table and we sang the school song together, laughing and all finishing at different times. Then to my surprise, a great feast bloomed into existence complete with roast beef, puddings, veggies and bread. I watched as grins lit up on the faces of everyone in the great hall.

Across the table were two more first years who I remembered seeing from earlier. One was an Arabic girl with a dark, black braid fishtailed down her shoulder and the other, a tall girl with a dirty blonde bun sitting on her head and circular glasses framing her eyes. They were chattering excitedly about being put in Slytherin.

"Hey, you're a first year too, aren't you?" said the Arabic girl.

It took me a second to realize they were talking to me. I bobbed my head and smiled, trying to come off as 'bubbly'.

"I'm Heidi," I said, and shook the girls' hands from across the table.

"Cassie," said the Arabic girl. "And this is Jasmine. We met on the train."

"What a day," Jasmine commented heaving a sigh.

After I was stuffed with dinner and plenty of puddings, cakes and pastries, Cassie, Jasmine and I were lead down into the dungeons along with the rest of Slytherin house. As we drew closer below ground, the air became stale and chilly. I shrugged my cloak closer to my chest until at last we reached a blank stone wall. We all waited in uncomfortable silence until Gemma Farley, the head girl stepped forward.

"Toad whiskers," she said and the stone wall began to move.

As it shifted aside, an emerald green glow began to shine from within revealing a large common room adorned with the Slitheen flag; a silver serpent rearing on a green background. A large fire crackled in a massive hearth at one end and glowed green, sending pulsing warm light throughout the room. Around me, there were velvety green chairs and couches, desks for studying and even an air hockey table that seemed to be playing itself. Some of the first years gasped.

"Welcome to Slytherin house," said Gemma Farley as we all looked around. "First years, we want you all to know you've been selected to be in the best of the Hogwarts houses."

There was some cheers from the other kids but the head girl blocked them out.

"Slytherin house is about cunning, and perseverance," Gemma said. "We don't loose and we don't take no for an answer. This is the house that will make you the very best that you can be."

More cheers and I felt a smile spread across my face. There was no doubt in my mind now that I'd been placed in the correct house.

Gemma divided us into boys and girls and sent the girls upstairs. Jasmine, Cassie and I raced up the emerald bannister, much to the annoyance of some of the upperclassmen and into a long dorm room. On either side were large four poster beds draped with emerald green and complete with matching comforters. I was surprised to see all of my stuff had been placed on a nightstand next to one of the beds and my trunk was at the foot. It seemed all the first years had been grouped together because Cassie's bed was next to mine and Jasmine's was across. I looked around and spotted two more first year Slytherin girls. One was a creepy, thin girl with greasy black hair and lily white skin. The other was a slightly plump girl with rosy cheeks and wavy blonde hair. Their names were Carina and Claire.

The coolest part of the Slytherin dorms by far was when you looked up while lying in bed, you saw the lake. Above us, the ceiling was made of glass and since we were far below the castle, it put us below sea level so great aquatic creatures were swimming all around the Slytherin dorms.

After all the girls had changed into their nightgowns, Gemma Farley called for lights out and I slipped into my bed. My eyes became heavy as I watched a black blob circle around in the lake and soon I was able to drift into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Dirty Blood

Chapter Three:

I awoke to the sound of shouting. Next to me, Cassie stood next to her bed. She looked frightened and her long black hair was crimped and wavy from being in a braid all day. Gemma was shouting at us to evacuate along with another teacher with glossy blonde hair who I'd seen Uncle Donovan sitting next to back at the great hall.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked as she came over to us.

Nobody knew anything. We huddled together as Gemma and the blonde teacher pushed us along into the Slytherin common room which was also a mess. The great crackling fire from before had been put out and yellow lanterns floated through the room, casting shadows on the green carpet. There was a loud roar from all of the students as everyone tried to figure out what was going on in all of the chaos.

"Silence!" yelled the blonde teacher and with the wave of her hand, the room fell to a hush. "Thank you," she said, regaining her composer. "Now all of you need to go to the great hall. There is no need to panic. Everything will be fine," she assured us.

"But why exactly are we evacuating?" Jasmine muttered.

Nobody answered her question as we followed the stream of Slytherins into the great hall where the other houses were already there. The tables had magically disappeared making room for the Gryffindors to lay down their sleeping bags that had already been given out to them. As the last Slytherins made it into the great hall, one of the teachers sent out a glow of light from her wand, sealing one of the exits and the other teachers did the same until there was no way out and no way into the great hall.

Jasmine, Cassie and I huddled in one of the corners peeking timidly as the headmistress called for everyone's attention.

"Students, quiet please," she said and again the roar of chatter slowed. "Next to Gringotts, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world," said the headmistress. Her small, thin body quivered as she spoke the next words. "That is why it is such a shock that we are once again, under threat."

Murmurs shattered throughout the room and I looked at Cassie who looked just as scared and confused as I was.

"As most of you know, Rhea Silvia escaped from Azkaban prison only a few days ago," Professor Hecate continued.

Rhea Silvia, I'd heard that name before, I just couldn't pinpoint where. Maybe I'd seen it in Daily Prophet and just hadn't payed much attention at the time.

"As of just an hour ago," Professor Hecate informed us, "Rhea was spotted just outside the castle."

More panic spread across the room. Cassie's face turned deathly white and Jasmine began to furiously clean her glasses as if using it as a distraction. I was scared for sure but I couldn't understand why people were so upset. There's no way anyone could get beyond the castle gates, not with this many teachers protecting us.

"Until we can confirm that we are all clear, you all will be spending the night in the great hall," Professor Hecate concluded. "We're sorry for this inconvenience," she added as she swiftly left the podium.

Left to our own devises, worry spread through the students of Hogwarts. Nobody really slept and those who did were awakened several hours later when the teachers said it was safe to go back to the common rooms. I guessed Rhea wasn't that much of a threat after all.

"Not since You-Know-Who have we had this much of a scare," I heard one of the teachers say as we shuffled back down into the dungeons.

Before we reached the common room, I stopped in front of one of the bathrooms. Something smelled off.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, as she and Cassie stopped with me.

"Nothing," I said, "I just need to use the bathroom."  
"Can't you use it back at the common room?" Jasmine asked, sounding worried.

I shook my head. Something about the smell coming from the bathroom was almost inviting. The more I stood there in front of it, the more enticing going inside seemed. I smelt sage, and my mom's perfume. The bathroom smelled like home and warm vanilla and pumpkin pie, all rolled into one burning candle.

"Can you guys smell that?" I asked, taking a step closer to the bathrooms.

"No," Cassie said. "Does is smell bad?"

"Nevermind," I shook my head. "See you guys back there," I said and walked towards the lovely, succulent smell.

As soon as I entered the bathroom something in my brain fired. On the mirror written in blood were the letters H-E-I-D-I; my name and in the sink was a pink fire giving off a warm enticing glow. The glow almost consumed my vision and made me forget about the bloody lettering written on the mirror. I approached the sink and saw my reflection appear next to the 'E' in Heidi. My pupils were huge. Another shape appeared in the mirror but I didn't stir. Something in my brain was screaming to get out but the fire made it so hard.

My hands trembled as I reached for the faucet. I knew if I turned the handle the fire would be gone the lovely scent would go away. My hand rested on the faucet but I couldn't bring myself to turn it. The shape behind me in the mirror grew closer and larger but I couldn't focus on what it was. Finally my wrist moved and water poured over the fire, drowning out the pink light. The sweet scent was gone and my head began to clear.

I had one second to comprehend what was happening before the beast lunged. A wolf like face bared it's teeth and bit into my lower arm. I screamed in agony and tried to shove the beast off me but it clung, scratching at my face and ripping my nightgown. Blood oozed from my arm and onto the wet floor as Cassie and Jasmine dashed into the bathroom. I couldn't see their faces but one of them screamed-

"Petrificus Totalus!" and the wolf creature let go of my arm.

I continued to cry out in pain as Cassie and Jasmine ran towards me. I watched as the wolf creature's ears perked up as if summoned by a whistle and it ran into some kind of drainage pipe that seemed appear momentarily in the wall.

"Heidi! Are you alright?" Jasmine asked. Her face was as white as a sheet.

I couldn't speak. My arm felt punctured and I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Blood continued to ooze from where the wolf creature had bitten me and I couldn't stop it. My breathing was ragged and I rolled over to my side.

"Be careful," Cassie said.

She reached down and ripped off the edge of her nightgown, tying it around my arm but the blood only soaked through.

"She's losing too much blood," Jasmine said. "We need an adult."

"No," I croaked. Hot tears sprang into my eyes. "No one can know."

My dad hated the werewolves. All of them were criminals that he brought into the auror department, and if the school found out that I was bitten by one, he'd find out soon after. He'd never speak to me again and I'd be forced to live with my muggle step dad forever.

"Heidi, you're crazy," Jasmine insisted. "There are potions you can take to help with lycanism. This won't change anything."

"I'm not a werewolf," I growled, clawing myself to a sitting position.

More tears spread down my face and fell into the cuts the the wolf had made with it's claws, causing them to sting like acid. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror again. There were claw marks scratched across my face and my nightgown was torn at the chest where another claw had dug itself. My small nose was covered in blood and some of it was dripping towards my lips. I reached for the faucet again and washed my face, yet the slashes still remained.

"Can someone ask Gemma for a medkit?" I asked quietly.

"A medkit isn't going to fix this," Cassie said, reaching a hand for my shoulder.

"I KNOW," I yelled wiping around the face her. She looked scared. I hadn't meant to scare her and now I felt even worse. "I'm sorry," I said.

"You really shouldn't be walking," said Jasmine as we made our way back to the common room. I leaned on her shoulder as we reached the entrance. "Toad whiskers," she said and the wall began to move.

The common room was dark and deserted. I limped over to one of the couches and collapsed onto it, careful not to let me arm drip onto the velvet. Jasmine came from upstairs with a medkit.

"Found it," she said. "Didn't have to wake Gemma up."

Cassie and Jasmine grabbed the gaus and helped me wrap up my arm so bleeding would stop. In the medkit there was also some creme that we applied to my face and after that we all changed our nightgowns. It was a miracle that no one else woke up.

I managed to slip back into bed but I was still trembling from the encounter. As I tossed and turned, unable to find comfort in the four poster foreign bed, my mind replayed the moment before the creature bit me, the moment that I had last been human. Now what was I? A monster. My arm throbbed but I couldn't let it bother me or else others would find out what happened. I'd be sent away from Hogwarts and forced to live with my mom and her muggle husband forever. Even then I felt as if I no longer had a place in the wizarding world.

The sun rose and I still hadn't fallen asleep. As the others woke up, I slipped quickly into my robe to avoid people noticing my bandaged arm and ran over to the mirror. To my surprise, the claw marks from last night had scared over already and had become thin white lines down my left eye. If I was lucky, no one would remember me from yesterday and they'd all assume I was always been like this.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and watched the scars stretch and bend with my face. Suddenly more tears rose to the surface as I realized I'd have to live with these scars on my face now for the rest of my life and these were only the first. Every month from now until I died, I would go through a terrible transformation. I couldn't imagine a worse fate upon anyone.

Jasmine and Cassie were waiting for me outside the common room bathroom and I hugged them immediately.

"Thank you," I said finally. "You guys saved my life last night."

"That's what friends are for," Cassie said.

I hadn't realized how cold I was until I let go of my friends. I shivered in my cloak even though once again the fire crackled in the common room hearth.

Cassie's black hair was back in a fishtail braid and Jasmine had let her blond hair tumble down her shoulders. They were both dressed even though Gemma had announced a two hour delay before classes started to give the students a chance to recoup from the evacuation. Some of the kids had evidently left last night and didn't plan on coming back, although according to Gemma, most of them were Gryffindors.

As far as I could tell, all of the first year Slytherin girls were still here including the creepy looking girl- Carina. For the boys, I wasn't so sure. There were five of them but I never counted last night so I didn't know if any had decided to leave. Some of the second years were gone; pulled out of school by their parents and it wasn't a surprise that at breakfast that morning an owl dropped a letter down on my plate from my dad.

 _Dear Heidi,_

 _It's your dad. I heard about what happened last night and hope it wasn't too scary for you. As you know Rhea Silvia was the woman I arrested back in June so you can imagine how much I worried she would target you._

That's where I'd heard Rhea Silvia's name before. It had been a big bust for my dad and the auror department. He had even earned a medal.

My eyes shot open. The blood on the mirror had spelled my name. I had been a target because of what my father did. It was his fault Rhea Silvia wanted revenge and it was his fault she had sent a werewolf to infect me.

 _If you want to take a break from school, write me because I will be there to pick you up. I have an important business meeting today but after four o'clock I can be there,_ the letter read. _Besides that I hope you have fun at your classes and let me know how Uncle Donovan is doing as a defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm sure his class will be fun._

 _What house were you sorted into? I'd love to hear. I hope it's Slytherin but I'll be happy with (almost) any of the others._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Love Dad._

I folded the letter up with one hand and tucked it away. Part of me wanted to crumple it up, the other part wanted to reply immediately and lie to him that everything was alright.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Claire, the plump Slytherin first year asked. She seemed to have noticed me only using one hand and hiding the other one under the table.

"None of your business," Cassie said and scooted over, forcing Claire to have to scoot down the bench even further.

Breakfast appeared and I had to stab and cut all my pancakes with one hand. We ate slowly and talked since we had extra time before class. Apparently Slytherin first years had to go to History first thing in the morning which was sure to keep us all awake. I'd heard it was taught by a rambling ghost who hadn't left Hogwarts since the invention of dirt, or something.

A couple bites into my pancakes, I stopped. My stomach felt queasy and eating seemed wrong. A searing pain started up again in my arm again and I choked to keep the food from coming back up my throat.

"You okay?" Jasmine asked, in a low, quiet voice.

"The scent from the bathroom," I said unable to keep my racing thoughts to myself anymore. "It was put there on purpose, to get me to go in there."

"That thing you smelt last night?" Jasmine asked, looking concerned. "Cassie and I saw the sage husk in the sink. I'm not sure what it was but it looked enchanted. Something maybe that only you could smell."

I nodded. "My name was on the mirror," I said. "They were targeting me."


	4. Classes Begin

Chapter Four:  
As expected, Professor Binns' history class was far from thrilling. He handed us parchment and rubrics and basic boring introductory stuff. It was kind of weird being taught by the ghost of an old man but after all the stuff I'd seen so far, it was almost expected. The year would start off learning about the archaic wizarding society and we'd end the year with the most recent wizarding war. First year students were suppose to get an overall history of the wizarding community and we'd go into more detail next year.

On our way to the next class; herbology, another ghost, not Professor Binns, flew over us cackling. He had an impish body and wore jester like clothes. Some of the second years that passed us in the hall groaned.

"Go away Peeves," they yelled.

Peeves the ghost stopped as he got close to me and flew right into my face. I stifled a scream.

"Icky Icky, someone's guilty," said the ghost. "Looks like Mooney's back at school."

I looked at Cassie who shot a concerned look back at me. The ghost zoomed off, cackling and began bothering some other kids.

Herbology was taught by Professor Longbottom. Though we all snickered at his name, he wasn't half as boring as Professor Binns. Class was in the greenhouse surrounded by lots of wild looking plants. The Slytherins had class with the Hufflepuffs and we all stood at a long table and were instructed on seeding an Elephant Trunk plant. It wasn't exactly that exciting of a class, but History set a pretty low bar and at least we got to actually plant seeds and didn't have to take any notes.

After lunch, which I also didn't eat, the Slytherins finally had defence against the dark arts with the Gryffindors. I was in a better mood by then and was able to block out most of the pain in my arm. As Cassie, Jasmine and I entered the classroom, little origami birds on colored paper flew up to us and flew about the large room.

The defence against the dark arts room was colorful and round at the front where the entire wall was made of windows that had been opened to let optimal sunlight in. There was Uncle Donovan's large desk and behind it was a projector screen and large chalkboard that had chalk magically writing lessons up on the board. My uncle was walking through the desks and saying hello to the Gryffindors who had already arrived in their seats. He was dressed in a long blue cloak and his wavy black hair was swept to one side. When he saw me he stopped in his tracks. I saw him begin to flash me a smile before he saw the scars that were etched into my face. I couldn't let Donovan know what had happened.

"Heidi," he said, sounding concerned as he came over.

I shook my head and forced a smile. "Hi Uncle Donovan," I said loud enough for a couple of students to hear.

Donovan traced a smile on his lips and pointed to the chalk board where his name had been written.

"Professor Umbridge in class," he said.

I nodded and took a seat next to Cassie and behind Jasmine who both gave me quizzical looks.

"I didn't know Professor Umbridge was your uncle," Jasmine said looking impressed.

I smiled and happened to glance to the side where I saw Edmund and Eloise sitting to my left. Eloise was pestering Edmund about something but he wasn't really paying attention. He looked slightly annoyed. Jasmine however started a conversation with him about dropping her quill something and was giggling over every word he said. I on the other hand was to preoccupied with my recent injuries to care. As Uncle Donovan walked by, I rested my cheek in my hand and pretend to focus on the woodgrains of the desk. Unfortunately, Donovan didn't think this was enough. He squatted down next to me so I was forced to look him in the eye.

"What's up Heidi," he said. "What happened?"

"Not now," I hissed. Some of the kids had turned their heads to see what was happening to their teacher.

"Talk to me after class then," said Uncle Donovan as he got up and swept to the front of the class.

"Good afternoon students," Uncle Donovan said. "I am Professor Umbridge your defence against the dark arts professor."

He said it in a way that made me almost want to clap.

"We're going to play a little game today just so that the class can get to know each other," he explained. "Let's go around the room and every has to say three things. One; something interesting about yourself, two; What are you most looking forward to learning this year and three; why do you deserve to wear the crown."

With that, Uncle Donovan pulled out a shiny gold crown and some of the kids laughed and oohed.

"This, my friends, is the class crown and when someone says something really smart or does something to deserve it, I will take it out from my desk and place it on your head," said Uncle Donovan and waved the crown around for everyone to see.

"I'll go first," he said. "My name is Donovan Umbridge. Something you may not know about me is that your parents might have had my aunt as their defence against the dark arts professor when they were at Hogwarts so I've got a bit of a family history. I am most looking forward to teaching you guys about Sirens, and I deserve to wear this crown, so I will."

Donovan placed the shiny gold crown on his head and smiled wistfully.

"Go ahead my good madam," Uncle Donovan said, motioning for the first girl on the front row to state her name.

This went on for quite a while until it was time for Jasmine to go.

"I'm Jasmine Fletcher," she said, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair. "I want try out for the quidditch team when I'm older, I guess I'm most looking forward to that colored eyebrow unit in transfiguration," she giggled. "And I deserve to wear the crown because I'm pretty cool."

"Pretty cool, Ms. Fletcher?" Donovan said, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you say so?"

Jasmine ran another hand through her hair. "Well, I've got some great friends, and they stick by me so..." Jasmine trailed off, motioning to me and Cassie.

I made a face at Donovan who took that as a liberty to walk over to my desk.

"Ah," he said. "I see your mates include my niece, Heidi. Hope you're not trying to kiss up to the teacher by befriending his favorite niece."

"No sir," Jasmine said. "I didn't know she was your niece until today."

I rolled my eyes at my uncle and he winked.

"Good good," Donovan said, sweeping up to the front of the room again. "Your turn my

friend," he said to Cassie.

Cassie grinned and flashed her pearly white teeth. "My name is Cassiopeia Lestrange," she said. "But call me Cassie. I was actually born in Pakistan though my dad was from here so hence why I moved back. I'm most looking forward to Professor Binns' lectures," she said sarcastically and some of the other kids snickered. "And I deserve to wear the crown because I think it's pretty."

"Very good Miss Lestrange," Donovan said.

When Donovan got to me I addressed the class with my full name; Heidi Turing.

"There's not really anything interesting about me," I said.

"I don't believe that for a second," said Donovan. "There's something interesting about everyone. Each and every one of you have something special about yourselves."

I felt my bandaged arm pulsate with pain and wished I could go back to being able to block it out.

"I'm uh, really good at maths," I said. "Not that that's any good around here," I smiled.

"There we go!" Donovan exclaimed. "Everyone has a talent, even if it's sitting on your bum watching telly all day."

I nodded and tried to think of other things to say.

"I'm most eagerly looking forward to seeing if my uncle is a good teacher," I teased, "And I deserve to wear the crown because I just do."

Uncle Donovan didn't seem to think that was a very good answer and heckled me about it for a second but eventually just moved on. After the entire class had gotten to know eachother a bit better, Uncle Donovan held out the crown again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your first member of the royal court this year will be," Uncle Donovan paused for effect. "Lady Lestrange!"

There were a few cheers from Jasmine and another girl I didn't know as Cassie went to the front to be crowned.

The rest of Donovan's class was mainly introductory stuff, just like every other class. We flipped through our textbooks and reviewed what we'd be learning throughout the course of the year but I didn't pay much attention. I was too busy developing an escape plan in my mind for when class ended. Unfortunately however, I was unable to go through with it because as soon as we were dismissed, Uncle Donovan cornered me alone. His dark brown eyes looked deep into mine, full of worry.

"Heidi," he said. "Tell me what happened."

For a moment, I almost did. I felt the words begin to form upon the tip of my tongue and the tears begin to well as images of the creature flashed in my mind but I forced a smile to grow instead and laughed it off.

"I'm fine," I repeated merrily. "Last night someone's owl attacked me. I'm sure the scars

will heal."

Donovan shook his head, unconvinced. "Heidi these look like old scars. You've never been attacked before."

A feeling of dread boiled in my stomach. As defence against the dark arts teacher, Donovan could probably identify a werewolf victim with ease. I needed to get out of here before he could get a closer look or notice my arm.

"I've got to get to my next class, or else I'll be late," I said, brushing him off.

"Heidi," said Uncle Donovan. "I'm worried for you."

I looked back once as I hurried out the door and then disappeared into the folds of the Hogwarts hallways.


End file.
